


Fallin' on the couch

by raxilia_running



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Challenge Response, Crossover, Drabble Collection, F/M, Lemon, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-19
Updated: 2010-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:30:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9616058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raxilia_running/pseuds/raxilia_running
Summary: Eppure Ichigo non poteva fare a meno di pensare che entrambi avrebbero meritato di più. Entrambi avrebbero meritato che si dedicasse completamente a uno solo di loro. L'altro, però, sarebbe rimasto irrimediabilmente solo e respinto.Ichigo preferiva lasciare il suo cuore in sospeso: non si sarebbe mai permesso di abbandonare nessuno, anche se questo significava impegnare tutti e tre in un faticoso, logorante e incasinatissimo triangolo amoroso.Dieci drabble per dieci diversi momenti GrimmIchiHime





	

**Author's Note:**

> Scrissi questa breve raccolta per un meme che girava su Facebook~

**#1. Angst**

_«Allora, quando ti deciderai a scegliere?»._

Orihime era troppo paziente per porgli quel genere di domande e Grimmjow... beh, a lui bastava che il contatto fisico ci fosse, per sentirsi sazio e soddisfatto.

Eppure Ichigo non poteva fare a meno di pensare che entrambi avrebbero meritato di più. Entrambi avrebbero meritato che si dedicasse completamente a uno solo di loro. L'altro, però, sarebbe rimasto irrimediabilmente solo e respinto.

Ichigo preferiva lasciare il suo cuore in sospeso: non si sarebbe mai permesso di abbandonare nessuno, anche se questo significava impegnare tutti e tre in un faticoso, logorante e incasinatissimo triangolo amoroso.

**#2. AU**

«Grimmjow, non fare il bambino e passa un po’ di pop-corn anche a me!».

«Vaffanculo, Kurosaki, Orihime li ha preparati _a me_ , non rompermi le palle!».

«Inoue li ha preparati a tutti e due, non l’ho mai vista metterci il tuo nome, sopra quella ciotola!».

Orihime fece spallucce, sedendosi in mezzo a loro e sedando salomonicamente la rissa con la proposta di tenere lei il famigerato spuntino fra le mani.

Ciò che apprezzava di più di quei pomeriggi dopo la scuola era proprio il tempo passato insieme ai suoi due amici, battibecchi compresi.

**#3. Crack!fic**

«Grimmjow, mi spieghi cosa significa _questa roba qua_?!» il tono quasi isterico di Ichigo venne superato, nella scala delle reazioni memorabili, soltanto dal modo in cui Orihime arrossì confusa, portandosi le mani al volto e spostando lo sguardo altrove.

Ma che palle, era soltanto un po’ di erba gatta, possibile che non potesse neanche svagarsi in santa pace senza che quei due gli andassero a fare una predica inutile sulle “sostanze tossiche” che annebbiavano il cervello?!

**#4. Crossover (Star Wars)**

«Da questo momento in poi passa sotto la _mia_ sorveglianza, stalle alla larga, Grimmjow!».

«Neanche per sogno, damerino, la principessa è venuta in cerca della _mia_ protezione!».

«Protezione che tu ti sei dimenticato di assicurarle, mollandola in mezzo al deserto per ore!».

«Ero solo andato a conciare per le feste quei quattro banditi, mi avevano fottuto il carico! Stavo tornando a riprenderla molto prima che arrivassi tu!».

La principessa Orihime provò inutilmente a calmare l’animo del giovane cavaliere Jedi: in fondo il capitano Grimmjow doveva pur sempre badare al suo lavoro, prima di tutto, e poi era stato così disponibile con loro che poteva perdonarglisi anche una piccola svista, no?

**#5. First Time**

La prima volta che Grimmjow aveva scoperto tutte le carte in tavola, mandando all’aria ogni complicata equazione amorosa fin lì provata, Ichigo avrebbe voluto che la terra sotto di lui si aprisse e lo inghiottisse. Lasciare che lo baciasse – senza alcun filtro o preparazione – davanti a Orihime, lo aveva avvilito sotto il peso prepotente di un senso di colpa che gli divorava letteralmente lo stomaco a morsi. Poi Grimmjow aveva fatto la stessa cosa con _lei_ , proprio davanti a lui, e qualcosa di ben più bruciante si era sostituita al rimorso: Ichigo neanche capiva se fosse più geloso di Orihime, così avvinta a un altro uomo, o di Grimmjow, che stava stringendo qualcun altro fra le sue braccia.

**#6. Fluff**

_Dopo_ c’era sempre una strana pace che aleggiava fra loro tre: forse era merito del fatto che tutta quell’energia repressa fosse stata in qualche modo _sfogata_ ma Orihime doveva ammettere, seppure con una certa vergogna, che le piaceva starsene abbandonata fra le braccia di Kurosaki, protettivamente stretto alla sua schiena, e il corpo di Grimmjow, con la testa placidamente abbandonata sul suo seno. Le sembravano due bambini troppo cresciuti bisognosi di affetto e – di quello non si vergognava – le piaceva distribuire carezze all’uno e all’altro senza far sentire escluso nessuno.

**#7. Humor**

«Non potevi trovare un modo meno imbecille di dirlo?!» esclamò Ichigo preoccupato, sventolando dei sali sotto il naso di Orihime.

«E se mi facevate finire di parlare!» borbottò Grimmjow, tenendole i piedi sollevati.

In fondo, quando era entrata gagliardamente nella stanza annunciando trionfale « _Ichigo, stiamo per diventare padri_ », non credeva che Orihime l’avrebbe presa così male da svenire di botto.

Ci voleva tanto a capire che la gatta di casa era incinta?!

**#8. Hurt/Comfort**

«Forse sarebbe meglio lasciarlo solo…».

«Così poi fa il depresso? Col cazzo, andiamo a tirarlo fuori dalla tomba prima che ci si seppellisca da solo!».

Grimmjow era un tipo poco paziente ma Orihime lo seguì ugualmente. Il Diciassette Giugno era sempre una data un po’ complicata, quando si parlava di Ichigo Kurosaki, ma forse il ragazzo aveva ragione: fargli compagnia era decisamente meglio che abbandonarlo a se stesso.

Il ragazzo non parlò, quando li vide sedersi sul divano al suo fianco, uno da un lato e una dall’altro. Non gli sfuggì il modo leggermente meno violento del solito con cui Grimmjow gli assestò una pacca sulla spalla, né il tono dolcissimo con cui Orihime gli parlava di un certo film alla tv. Parlò poco ma fu grato lo stesso di quella presenza che dissipava, almeno in parte, il peso di certi ricordi che neanche il tempo poteva cancellare.

**#9. Smut**

Orihime sospirò, piegando la testa all’indietro. Una delle mani di Ichigo le stringeva un seno, premendo piano e pizzicando appena, quel tanto da arroventarle ancora più il respiro. L’altro era totalmente racchiuso nella mano ruvida di Grimmjow, che palpava con forza fino ad affondarci i polpastrelli dentro ma persino quel dolore rude era piacevole. Le dita di entrambi erano molto più in basso, la accarezzavano e la stuzzicavano _insieme_ , un po’ litigando fra loro e un po’ ficcandosi in profondità e fin dove arrivavano elettrizzavano e bruciavano ogni terminazione nervosa. Con le loro bocche poggiate sul collo, i denti dell’uno affondati nella pelle e le labbra dell’altro che la accarezzavano appena, Orihime temeva seriamente di morire da un istante all’altro, perché il suo cuore minacciava di non reggere a tutto il piacere che le stavano donando.

**#10. UST**

«Inoue, attenta!».

Ichigo si slanciò in avanti, afferrando l’amica per la vita prima che cadesse rovinosamente a terra dopo un inopportuno inciampo nel tappeto.

«Grazie, Kurosaki…».

Per qualche istante, nessuno dei due parlò. Il ragazzo la stava praticamente abbracciando ed era così chino su di lei che i loro visi quasi si sfioravano e i suoi capelli arancioni le solleticavano la fronte. Orihime respirò un po’ troppo, tanto che Ichigo avvertì tutto il dolce peso del suo seno contro il petto e approfondì involontariamente la stretta delle sue dita.

«Uhm…».

Grimmjow giudicò un vero peccato che si separassero bruscamente al suo ingresso nel soggiorno. Erano semplicemente _appetitosi_ da osservare in quegli atteggiamenti. Se solo si fossero spinti un po’ più oltre, si sarebbe volentieri _unito alla festa_.


End file.
